A Fresh Start
by Hatake Sakura Love
Summary: The war is finally over and the 7th year begins. Hermione, as head girl, has to work with Draco Malfoy. Not to mention plan a christmas ball and dance with the head boy himself. Will love bloom between these two unlikely friends? Let's find out R&R please
1. Prologue

**AN: Here is an interesting story idea. Its not much but it was just something random that popped into my head so here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters just the plot for this story.**

Prologue:

Hermione stepped off the train. She had just put her stuff in the head's compartment on the train. She had also changed into her school robes.

"Hello Granger?" came a cool voice that was all too familiar.

She turned and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. She smiled lightly and held out her hand. At the last moment of the war Draco had turned against the dark lord by killing three death eaters and he protected Harry Potter from Bellatrix.

"Malfoy," said Hermione. Draco took her hand and instead of shaking it he gave it a light kiss on her knuckles before letting go.

"How was your summer holidays?" he asked her.

Hermione shrugged lightly. "They were fine. Parents took me to Italy."

"What a coincidence. I went to Italy too this summer. Mother dragged me to this masquerade ball," said Draco as he fixed his robes.

Hermione looked at him with a smirk on her face. "was it by any chance at the Italian ministry of magic?"

Draco raised a brow at her. "You were there?" he asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded with a small giggle. "I was a phoenix."

Draco looked at her for a moment then a look of recognition crossed his face. He dug through his robes to his pants and pulled out a phone. He flipped it open and started clicking buttons, searching for something. Once he found it he held it out to Hermione.

"This you?" he asked. Hermione looked at the picture he showed her. It was a girl with chocolate curly brown hair wearing a red mask with flaming red and burnt orange feathers.

The girl giggled and took the phone from him and looking at it closely. "Oh my god, that is me," she laughed and handed it back to him. She then reached into the pocket in her skirt and pulled out her own phone. She flipped through her pictures and showed him a picture of a man in a green and silver dragon mask.

"That you by any chance?" she asked with a smile.

He looked at the picture and laughed. "Naturally," he said. "We definitely have our house colors down."

Hermione laughed and looked at the picture again. "Yes so it would seem so," she said. She closed her phone and put it back in her pocket. Draco nodded and looked her over. Her hair was now tamed in soft curls that was in a half pony and some curly strands were framing her face. She hadn't changed much since he had last seen her in Rome. She wore a soft golden eye shadow the brought out her warm chocolate colored eyes and a shiny clear lip gloss. Her head girl badge was pinned to her robes.

"I see we'll be seeing more of each other this year," he said and showed her his badge.

She looked at it and nodded to him. "Yes indeed we will be." She looked up at him. "Truce?"

Draco chuckled and nodded. "Only way we can work together. Think we'll have to share a dorm together?"

Hermione shrugged. "Why wouldn't we. All the other heads in the past have shared dorms so why not us?"

Draco smirked at her. "You have a point."

"Malfoy! Granger!" The two of the looked up to see a Ravenclaw prefect running up to them.

"What is it?" asked Draco.

"You better come quick. Wealsey and Zabini have gotten into a fight," he said and started towards a large group of kids.

Hermione groaned. "Not again. What is it this time?" she asked more to herself as she chased after the prefect, Draco not too far behind. The two of them pushed their way through the crowds till they got to the center. Ronald Weasley was wrestling with Blaise Zabini in the center.

"Stop it!" yelled Hermione trying to get their attention. Draco pushed Hermione back a little as the two boys fell at their feet while throwing punches at each other. Draco bent down and grabbed Blaise pulling him off Ron. Ron got up to try and throw another punch when Hermione got in front of him and pushed him back.

"That's enough Ronald!" she screamed. Everyone went quiet as the two heads held the boys away from each other. "Now what is the meaning of this?!"

"He accused me of being a Death Eater!" yelled Blaise as he pointed a finger to Ron.

"Because you are one," retorted Ron. Blaise made another attempt to get at Ron but Draco held him back.

"Blaise! Calm yourself," he said and held his friend.

Hermione glared at Ron. "That was uncalled for Ron. The war is over, there is no such thing as a death eater any more."

Ron glared at her. "So you're taking his side?" he yelled.

"I'm not taking anyone's side. You need to control your temper and your tongue," she bellowed back at him.

"Oh really like you held your tongue this summer?"

Hermione looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean. Sleeping around with others while you were in Italy." Several people gasped but Hermione looked furious.

"Excuse me?! What brought you to that idea?" she asked. Draco was just watching the whole exchange.

"Oh come on Hermione. It's not hard to notice. I never got a single letter from you while you were in Italy and you've been distant ever since you came back." Ron glared at her.

Hermione half couched half laughed. "I've been distant because you've been acting strange and I've been going over my head's list. And the reason I didn't write you this summer is cause I didn't have an owl at my disposal."

"That's bull Hermione. Everyone can see through your little act."

"What act?!" she yelled. Ron was not making any sense at all and was kind of scary her.

"What ever. Like I care, at least Lavender was a better shag then you'll ever be," said Ron and he crossed his arms over his chest.

Hermione stared at him wide eyed and hushed words went amongst the students. Draco was about to step in when a loud slap was heard echoing through the station and everyone went quiet. Hermione Granger, red face with anger, had just slapped Ron Weasley across the face.

"How dare you, you egotistical arsewhole," she yelled. She took a deep breath and straightened her robes. "Mr. Weasley, as head girl it is my job to report you to Professor McGonagall and the headmaster when we get to school. But as your girlfriend, it's my job to say it's over. Now get out of my sight."

Ron stood there with a fish out of water look. That slap seemed to have knocked him back into his sense. He looked at her and opened his mouth to say something but Draco cut him off.

"You heard her Weasley. Off with you," he said then looked at everyone else. "I suggest you all get on the train seeing as it will be leaving in fine minutes. Prefects, make sure everyone gets on board. We don't want anyone left behind." He glared at Ron before turning soft eyes on Hermione. He gently grabbed her by the elbow and lead her back towards the train and away from Ron.

Hermione let him lead onto the train and towards the head compartment. As soon as they reached it she broke down crying as she slid to the floor. Draco looked down at her and shut the compartment door before kneeling down in front of her.

"Stupid, stupid Ron! How could he say such a thing? Never in my life have I ever cheated on him and to just come out and say something like that!" She cried into her hands.

Draco sighed lightly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hey. Don't listen to him, don't let his words get to you," he said. He put his hand under his chin. "Just forget about him okay? You don't deserve a guy like him if that's the way he treats you."

The brown haired girl just stared at Draco for a few minutes as the tears spilt down her cheeks. In one swift movement she threw herself into his chest knocking him back against the seat. There she clung to his robes and cried into his chest. Draco blinked and looked at her before slowly wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back. He placed his cheek on the top of her head.

"It's going to be alright," he said trying to comfort her.

The train gave a jerk as it started moving down the tracks as Hermione and Draco sat on the floor of their compartment. So this was the start of a new year? Wonder what challenges await these two as they draw closer to Hogwarts.

**AN: well I think that's good place to stop. This is just a random idea that I had so let me know what you think and if I should continue with this story. So please READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so I got a few reviews but not as many as I would have hoped. Anyway. Here's the new chapter anyway and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Draco sat on the floor rubbing Hermione's back. For an hour now they had sat on the floor while Hermione cried. Her tears had stopped flowing and now she laid against him quietly. The blonde haired boy looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was even. He moved her bangs out of her face and smiled lightly.

'_She's asleep,'_ he thought to himself. He smiled a little and shifted her so that she was leaning against his shoulder. He tucked his arm under her legs. He carefully got up off the floor and laid her down on the bench on the left side of the door. Removing his head boy badge he took off his robes and folded it up, putting it under her head. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and rubbed her cheek with his finger. Smiling at her he put his badge on his sweater and walked out of the compartment.

He moved his way down to train checking on students and making sure they were behaving. He jumped when a couple bangs came from the bathroom then he heard a moan. He sighed and knocked on the door.

"I really don't think now's the time for that," he said. He heard a gasp come from the bathroom and the door opened lightly.

"What's it to you?" spoke the boy in a bit of a Scottish accent. He was a Ravenclaw. "Bugger off."

Draco smirks. "I don't think I can do that," he said and points to his badge. "Back to your compartments and I'll be speaking with your head of house Johnson. You as well Smith." The Hufflepuff girl blushed and ran out of the bathroom and down the train to her compartment.

The Johnson boy glared at Draco. "Thanks a lot," he said smugly and walked off.

Draco smirked. "It's my job." He shook his head and walked to his old compartment to see Vincent, Gregory, Blaise, and Pansy who was fussing over Blaise's split lip.

Gregory looked up at him. "Hey Draco," he said.

Draco nodded to him and looked at Blaise. "You okay mate?"

Blaise looked at him and nodded. "Yea I'll be fine. How's the Granger girl? She looked pretty upset about what Weasley said."

"I can't say that I care for the mudblood but what the weasel said wasn't nice, even for her," said Pansy as she dabbed the napkin on Blaise's bloody lip.

"Pansy!" said Draco in a sharp tone making the girl jump. "The war is over there is no more need for that kind of talk."

Pansy looked down at her hands. "Sorry, force of habit." She shrugged lightly and looked out the window.

"Well I have to finish my rounds. Later." He hit the frame of the compartment door lightly and continued walking. He found a couple first years playing in the hall, told them to be careful, and sent them on their way. Moving down the corridor more he stopped when he heard yelling. Moving closer he peeked into the compartment to see Potter and his friends. Ginny Weasley was standing up yelling at her brother who had his face in his hands.

"How could you say that to Hermione? After everything she's done for you! I can't believe you!" yelled Ginny.

"I said I was sorry. I don't know what came over me I was so pissed that she was defending that Slytherin…"

"That's her job Ron," piped in Harry. "She's the head girl, you think she was just going to sit there and let you beat the crap out of him and accuse him of being a Death Eater?"

Ron glared at Harry. "So you're taking Zabini's side too?" he yelled.

"I'm not taking anyone's side but Hermione was right Ron. The war is over. There is no Death Eater's any more."

Ron scuffed and slumped back in his chair. Ginny glared at her brother and walked out of the compartment only to turn and bump into Draco.

"Sorry," she muttered then looked up. "Malfoy!" She looked around then grabbed him and pulled him away from the compartment. He raised a brow at her. "How's Hermione?"

Draco shrugged a little. "Fine I guess. She cried so much she fell asleep."

Ginny nods and looks up the corridor. "That's good I guess… that she's asleep I mean." Scratched the back of her head. "Um.. Tell her I'll see her at the banquet." She gives a strangled smile and walked down the corridor.

Shrugging lightly Draco proceeded past the compartment. As he passed it, he was thrown up against a wall.

***

Hermione yawned and rolled onto her back. She looked around the compartment and sat up. "Draco?" Her hand bumped something and she looked down to see that it was Draco's robe. She smiled lightly and picked it up. She brought it up to her nose and sniffed it lightly. It had the musty warm smell of his cologne. She held the robe to her chest and got up from her seat. She folded his robe and held it close to her as she left the compartment.

She walked down the train, telling a few people off, but her main goal was to find Draco. As she moved further down the train she something near the end. A patch of blonde hair. Smiling she moved quicker down the train. A flash of red came out of one of the compartments and pinned Draco to a wall. She gasped when she realized it was Ron. She glared and moved faster. She could hear Ron yelling at Draco.

"What did you do to Hermione?!" he yelled and jerked on Draco's robes.

"What the hell are you talking about Weasley? I haven't done a thing to Granger, you're the one who broke her heart." Draco grunted as Ron pulled him forward then back against the wall hard.

"Don't you lie to me! You turned her against us."

"Ron! Stop this!" said Harry as he tried to pull Ron off of Malfoy but Ron just pushed him away.

"WEASLEY!" All three boys looked to their left and saw Hermione standing there with her Wand drawn. "Put… him… Down…" said through gritted teeth. Slowly Ron released Draco who took a step towards Hermione and fixed his shirt.

"Hermione listen I…" Ron started to say but was cut off.

"I don't want to hear you're excuses Weasley. Not only did you attack another student but have also attacked the head boy. You'll be lucky if professor McGonagall doesn't expel you for your actions." If looks could kill Ron would be six feet under by now. "Get back to you're compartment and I better not hear another peep about you."

Ron gulped and backed up a little to the door way of his compartment.

Harry looked at Hermione, "Hermione are you…"

"Not now Harry, please." Hermione gave Harry a slightly smile and turned her attention to Draco. "Are you alright?" She asked him Harry went back into the compartment after giving her a nod. He pulled Ron back in and shut the compartment door.

Draco smiled down at Hermione who was about a head shorter then him. "I'm fine thank you."

Hermione smiled at him and handed him his robe. "Thanks for letting me use that." Draco took it from her and slipped it back on. "Why didn't you wake me to patrol?"

The blonde haired boy shrugged lightly. "I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so peaceful sleeping that and I knew you were upset."

Hermione giggled lightly. "Well aren't you sweet." She looked around and seeing they were pretty much at the end of the train she turned back to where she came. "Shall we head back?" Draco nodded and followed Hermione back up the train.

They were silent till they reached their compartment and sat down. Even then they didn't say much. Hermione pulled out a book and lounged out of her seat with it propped up on her knees. Draco pulled a note book out of his bag along with a pencil and started to write.

They sat in silence for about an hour or so till Draco sighed and threw his note book to the side. He looked over to Hermione who was still engaged in her book. He smirked lightly as he sat and watched her. Ever so often her eyes would widen at something that had happened in her book or she would bit her lip and fidget in her seat. Sometimes she would bite her nail other times she would leaned closer to the book. So many expressions played across her face and danced in her eyes.

Seeming to know she was being watched she looked up from her book and over at Draco. She blushed lightly and closed her book. "Um… yes?"

Draco just smiled and leaned back in seat. "Nothing. I'm just watching you read. It's quite interesting actually," he said and put one leg so that his ankle was resting on his knee.

Hermione blinked and put her book on her seat beside her. "I see," she said lightly. She swung her legs over onto the floor and put her hands on the edges of the sink.

The two of the just stared at each other for a few minutes before they both opened their mouth to speak at the same time. "So…" they stopped. Hermione giggled lightly while Draco smirked.

"You first," he said and smiled at her.

Hermione nodded. "Well what I wanted to say is… since we're going to be working together this year, we must learn to be civil with each other."

Draco laughed at this. "No offense but haven't we already been civil with each other. I saved you from Weasley you saved me." When Hermione giggled he smiled. "But yes I think we can do that." Draco held out his hand and Hermione took it. "Friends."

Hermione giggled. "Friends."

Draco smirked and got up from his seat. He moved to sit next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled into her shoulder. Hermione looked at him.

"Draco," she giggled. "What are you doing?"

Draco looked up at her. "You took a nap now it's my turn. You're also very comfortable." Hermione laughed and pushed him a little but he refused to let go.

"Okay hold on a second and let me get adjusted," she said. Draco sat up and watched as she moved. She stood up and then thought of something. "On the other hand…" She grabbed him and made him lean against the wall with one leg propped up on the seat and the other on the floor. She nodded she then took off her robe and sat between his legs with her back to his chest. Draping the robe over them both she snuggled into his chest.

"Hm," said Draco thoughtfully and she looked up at him. "You know… I could get used to this." He wrapped his arms around her and put his cheek on top of her head making Hermione giggle. The two of them closed their eyes and slept the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

**An: WOOT finally finished. Yay me! Sorry I haven't updated been busy making pillows and working on a costume for Anime Boston 2009. :3 well anyway here it is. Enjoy **

**I WANT GOOD REVIEWS!!!! :3**


	3. AN to my readers

To all my readers and fans. I am sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy with college, working, and working on costumes for my conventions. I am actually currently working a chapters for a few of my stories. I have just been extremely busy. Sorry for keeping you all waiting. Perhaps I will upload some chapters here in the next two weeks. Also I have had problems with my computer freezing and have actually lost several chapters because my computer had to fully reboot itself to the factory settings. Sorry!

Sincerely, Liz


End file.
